


If Dominance is What You Need

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [166]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Jared, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh I love it I wish there was something similar to (Such a Good Dad) but Jared is a true Dom and Jensen is a true sub and Jared made him his bitch but in a good way pretty please. I want it to be where Jensen is the Dad and a submissive and his son best friend is a Dom and he made Jensen his bitch in a good way sexual I guess like Alpha and Omega type thing but a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Dominance is What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> i never specified the age difference, but i would say that the maximum age difference would be 10 years.
> 
> the work that inspired this was [Such a Good Dad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4663089)

**Prompt** : Oh I love it I wish there was something similar to this but Jared is a true Dom and Jensen is a true sub and Jared made him his bitch but in a good way pretty please. I want it to be where Jensen is the Dad and a submissive and his son best friend is a Dom and he made Jensen his bitch in a good way sexual I guess like Alpha and Omega type thing but a little bit different.

 

Jared knew how perfect Chad’s dad would be for him. Jensen Ackles was so demure and quiet, and so shy. His husband left Jensen with Chad to chase his dreams. Jensen had been heartbroken and as far as Jared could tell, there had not been anyone else in his life. Jared knew there was a bit of an issue with the whole age difference thing, but Jared was 18 and so it wasn’t technically illegal. He could show Jensen how to feel pleasure like he’d never felt it before. He would finally heal the wounds that Jensen’s previous husband had left him.

Jared knew that if he got Jensen alone he could finally start putting the plan to work. Chad had a date one night, and so Jared decided to have his own surprise date night with Jensen. He stole a bottle of wine from his parent’s winery and stuffed it in his backpack along with some cookies that he’d labored over. They weren’t the best in the world but he figured Jensen would appreciate the effort. It had been a long time since someone had done something nice for Jensen.

He rung the doorbell, putting on his best innocent, eager face. He heard footsteps and then the door opened to Jensen’s beautiful face. “Jared?”

“Hi, Mr. Ackles,” Jared chirped. “Can I come in?”

“How many times have I asked you to call me Jensen?” He asked. “But I’m sorry, Jared, Chad isn’t home. I thought he would have told you.”

“It must have slipped his mind. He didn’t tell me,” Jared lied. “But my parents have date night and it’s kind of lonely in the house. Do you mind if I hang out here just so I’m not alone?” He held up the plate. “I made cookies.” 

Jensen chuckled. “Well, how could I say no to cookies?” He opened the door wider and Jared entered. Step one complete. “I was just watching TV in the living room, if you want to join me.”

“What’s on?”

“I was just channel surfing. Maybe you can find something you like.” Jensen lead him into the comfortable room Jared and Chad spent most of their time in.

Jared placed the cookies on the table and peeled off the saran wrap. “I hope they’re good,” He said.

“I’m sure they’re wonderful,” Jensen assured. He took a bite of one and smiled reassuringly. “Delicious.”

Jared loved Jensen because even if they were the worst cookies in the world, he would finish two just to avoid hurting Jared’s feelings. It made his heart swell in his chest and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect this man. He wanted to hurt anyone that ever thought Jensen wasn’t good enough, wanted to spend every night murmuring love and comfort to Jensen.

They eventually settled on some movie. Jared couldn’t figure out what it was because he spent all his time focusing on Jensen’s face. He watched the rhythmic bob of his dam’s apple when he swallowed and the smile that lit up his face when something funny happened in the movie. It was addicting.

“So, why aren’t you out tonight?” Jared asked.

Jensen shrugged. “No reason to be out. Although on Friday I have a date.”

An unpleasant feeling swirled in Jared’s stomach and his eyes narrowed. “A date?”

“Yeah, there’s a guy I met at the park–,”

“No,” Jared growled.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Did you say _no_?”

“You deserve better than some random guy you met in the park,” Jared continued. “He doesn’t know anything about you. He doesn’t know how to take care of you, or how to love you.”

Jensen looked confused. “I don’t…”

“I can do those things for you, Jensen,” Jared promised. He inched closer to Jensen and cautiously touched his arm. When Jensen didn’t pull away, Jared trailed his arm higher until he was cupping Jensen’s cheek. The older man looked like he was touch-starved, leaning into Jared’s palm. Poor baby, he hadn’t had anyone to give him what he needed. No worries. Jared was here now. “I can be there for you when no one else is.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen whispered.

“You are a single dad, always taking care of everything, right?” Jared asked. It wasn’t rhetorical, and he waited for Jensen’s nod. “But what you really wanted, what you really _needed_ , was someone to take care of you. Someone to take control.”

Jensen ached for it, Jared could see it on his face. “I’m going to do that,” Jared said.

“What do you want?” Jensen asked.

“I want you to take off your clothes,” Jared instructed. Jensen reached for his shirt but Jared stopped him. “We’re not going to have sex on the couch for our first time, Jensen. We can save that for when we’re feeling particularly adventurous.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Take me to your bedroom.”

When they were in the master bedroom, Jared shut the door. “Now strip.”

Jensen clumsily took off his clothes. It was endearing, really, Jensen’s nervousness. When Jensen was naked, he crossed his arms over his chest. Jared pulled them down to his sides and eased Jensen onto his back on the bed. “No hiding, sweetheart. You’re beautiful and I want to be able to kiss every inch of you. You never have to hide from me.”

He climbed on top of Jensen and noticed his dick was starting to plump up. “You get off on someone taking control, Jensen? You want a fat cock inside you, forcing you to submit?”

“Please,” Jensen breathed.

“I’ll give it to you,” Jared said. “I’m gonna fucking blow your mind.” Jared had read up on dom/sub technique and learned that the most important part of any relationship was the sub’s satisfaction. The Dom gave the orders, but the sub was in control. “Give me a safeword, sweetheart.”

“Pineapple,” Jensen replied.

“Perfect,” Jared said. “If you ever need to stop, say pineapple. I won’t be mad or upset, I promise.” He stood up and started to take his own clothes off. He loved the way Jensen’s eyes widened at the side of his body—Jared spent hours in the gym and now it was paying off. His dick was hard between his legs and he wasn’t afraid to say that it was an impressive size. “Do you have lube?” Jared brought some just in case, but Jensen pointed at the dresser drawer so Jared didn’t move. “I’m clean,” Jared said. “But if you want to use a condom…”  
“I’m clean too,” Jensen replied immediately. “I want to feel you, Ja—Sir.”

The submission went straight to Jared’s cock and he groaned. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. When he pressed one against Jensen’s hole, he felt how tight it was. “How long has it been since you’ve gotten laid?”

“A couple months,” Jensen said.

Jared made sure to stretch him well. Jensen was only going to feel pain if that was part of the scene—and right now, all Jared wanted Jensen to feel was pleasure. He fit four fingers comfortably inside Jensen before finally starting to push his dick inside. Jensen jumped slightly and Jared stopped. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Jensen assured. “It’s been a while. But the burn is… it’s good.”

Jared pushed all the way in and Jensen groaned. “So full,” Jensen sighed. “Sir, you’re so big.”

Jensen’s ass was tight around Jared’s cock and he knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially if Jensen kept calling him Sir. He started to fuck Jensen, starting out slow and picking up the pace. His dick slid in and out of the hole with the squelch of lube and pleasure etched on Jensen’s face. Jared dug his nails into Jensen’s waist hard and bent double so he could bite Jensen’s neck as his hips pumped.

Jensen keened loudly and his dick leaked precome. Jared was satisfied enough bruises would be on Jensen tomorrow and concentrated purely on fucking—no, making love to Jensen. Each thrust was rough, but Jared’s hands roamed gently. His fingers plucked at Jensen’s nipples and he made a gargling noise. “Sensitive tits, baby?” Jared purred. He stroked the buds and Jensen whimpered. “Maybe next time I’ll suck and play with your tits until you come just from that. I’ll make you dry hump my leg like a bitch in heat, I want to see desperation over your pretty face.”

Jensen was squirming and panted. His hand twitched, wanting to jerk himself off, but he waited for Jared’s order. Such a good little sub. “I want you to come untouched,” Jared demanded. “Nothing is going to touch that nice little cock of yours. That’s my cock now, and I say you don’t get to jerk off.”

“I can’t,” Jensen sobbed. “Please, Sir, I can’t!”

“You _can_!” Jared pulled all the way out and slammed in sharply directly against Jensen’s prostate. He hit it a couple more times and then Jensen screamed, ropey come splattering on his chest. Jared came quickly after that, his come filling Jensen’s ass. He pulled his dick out and licked across the hole where his come dripped out. He let most of it drizzle down Jensen’s thighs; tomorrow it would be a reminder of their love-making if the bruises weren’t enough.

“Maybe I’ll plug your ass next time and keep my come in you for a whole day,” Jared said. “You’d have to go to work with a butt plug and an ass full of come.”

Jensen gasped. “Please, Sir, I can’t get hard again.”

“Okay, sweetie, it’s okay.” Jared stroked Jensen’s hair until his eyes were flickering shut. “We’ll cuddle now, okay? And tomorrow I’ll make you breakfast and dote on you until you’re sick of me.”  
“I won’t get sick of that,” Jensen slurred sleepily.

Jared tucked Jensen against his chest, spooning the older man. Jared waited until Jensen’s breathing steadied out and then pressed soft kisses against the nape of his neck. “I’ll never get sick of this either, sweetheart,” Jared whispered. He fell into a deep sleep, his dreams filled with Jensen’s kisses.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the fics were requested a while ago and it's just now that i'm becoming able to post/write. so i'll write more soon!


End file.
